Le thé maléfique
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quand Yamamoto boit des substances étranges et se retrouve dans un drôle d'état, c'est la panique au Gotei 13. Heureusement, la solution se trouve dans les contes de fée...


**Titre : le thé maléfique**

**Auteur maléfique : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K**

**Note : cette fic est dédicacée à I Feel My Soul, qui a donné le caneva pour l'histoire. Joyeux anniversaire en retard ! ^^**

* * *

Pépé Yama buvait tranquillement son thé, assis dans une chaise à bascule, un châle autour des épaules, un feu crépitant dans la cheminée, éclairant faiblement la pièce.

C'était l'hiver, et les vieux os du pauvre grand-père le faisaient souffrir, lui faisant ressentir le froid au plus profond de son être.

C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Mayuri Kurotsuchi de lui préparer une décoction qui renouvellerait son tonus musculaire et la souplesse de son corps raidi par l'âge.

En sirotant sa boisson, le vieillard eut un frisson; la potion commençait à faire effet.

Hélaaaaas…

…

Le lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe à la fine moustache pénétra dans l'antre du Commandant général avec un plateau supportant un service à thé anglant et des petits gâteaux.

- Voici votre thé spécial, Yamamoto-sama, déclara-t-il, avant de voir ce qui se trouvait sur la chaise à bascule.

Le plateau lui tomba des mains, et la théière éclata en mille morceaux; le thé préparé avec effort par les scientifiques du Département de recherche et de découverte de nouvelles technologies aspergea le parquet et coula entre les lattes.

…

A Hueco Mundo, on se frottait les mains.

- Ah ah ah, je suis diabolique, ricana Aizen en avalant un petit thé bien fort cul sec.

- Ah ah ah, vous êtes diabolique, ricana Ichimaru à côté de lui, l'air sournois.

Tôsen, lui, ne disait rien. Il caressait la tête de Wonderwyce, qui ronronnait.

…

- C'est terrible. C'est catastrophique. C'est CATACLYSMIQUE !!

- Allons allons, ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça, assura le capitaine Unohana en suivant Sasakibe aux quartiers du Commandant général.

Le vice capitaine de la première division ouvrit la porte. Et là, elle vit.

- Oh mon dieu !

Elle se retourna vers le vieil homme.

- Il va falloir faire une annonce.

…

Quelques temps plus tard, dans la salle de réunion des capitaines…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi on nous a convoqué ?, grogna Kenpachi qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

- On ne sait pas, répondit Ukitake. Mais ça a l'air assez sérieux.

- Qu'on en finisse, et vite. J'ai une expérience sur le feu moi !, gronda Mayuri de sa voix éraillée de monstre de foire.

Unohana et le lieutenant Sasakibe pénétrèrent dans la salle.

- Nous allons commencer la réunion, déclara gravement Unohana.

- Mais…où est Yama ?, demanda Shunsui, encore à moitié imbibé au saké.

- Le Commandant est…il est dans un état grave.

Les capitaines poussèrent un « han ?! » de surprise. Le Commandant général avait une santé de fer, malgré son arthrite : un corps de dieu grec, une force de taureau, et une autorité sans faille; voilà comment les capitaines voyaient leur chef. Sans lui, ils étaient comme des moutons sans chien de berger. Des religieux sans dieu.

De l'emmenthal sans trous.

Bref.

- Le Commandant général a subit une dégradation physique provoquée vraisemblablement par un poison…, annonça Sasakibe.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kurotsuchi.

- C'est pas moi !, s'écria celui-ci, l'air vexé.

- Est-ce qu'on peut voir Yamamoto-san ?, demanda timidement Ukitake.

- Eh bien…

- Un coup de saké, et il sera remis d'aplomb, c'est sûr !, s'exclama Shunsui.

- Oui, tonna soudainement Konamura, ombrageux. Laissez-nous le voir ! Il faut que je lui fasse mes excuses ! Je ne l'ai pas suffisamment protégé !

Il éclata en sanglots.

- Allons allons, ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, le consola Soi Fong en caressant sa fourrure - elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat (noir, bien sûr).

- Bon, très bien, dit Sasakibe en attrapant un pan du rideau au fond de la pièce. Mais ce n'est pas beau à voir, je vous préviens.

Il tira.

- OH MON DIEU !, crièrent en cœur les capitaines - sauf Byakuya Kuchiki, qui haussa un sourcil de cinq millimètres et dont les lèvres s'entrouvrirent de six millimètres de diamètre, formant un petit O absolument charmant, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson rouge qu'on aurait sorti de son bocal.

Et Hitsugaya qui vomit son déjeuner.

…

Gin Ichimaru était le second d'Aizen-sama. OK.

Il fallait le respecter. Il était puissant. OK.

Mais là…Szayel commençait à saturer. Ça faisait une heure qu'il squattait son labo en dérangeant ses affaires.

- Et ça, ça sert à quoi ?, demanda pour la énième fois l'albinos en brandissant un bras de hollow qu'il venait de ramasser sur le plan de travail.

- C'est mon quatre heures, marmonna Szayel en déposant précautionneusement une goutte de liquide sur une plaquette qu'il plaça sous un microscope.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faaaaaais ?, interrogea Ichimaru en se rapprochant pour regarder.

Szayel Apollo réprima un soupir.

- J'examine le poison expérimentale que nous avons fait parvenir au Commandant général pour le tuer. Il semblerait qu'Aizen-sama n'en soit pas satisfait, répondit l'arrancar aux cheveux roses.

- Oh, je vois.

- Il semblerait que je me sois trompé de fiole, grommela le scientifique en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ichimaru le regarda…et ouvrit les yeux.

- Aizen-sama ne va pas aimer ça, gronda-t-il sur un ton soudainement menaçant.

Szayel écarquilla les yeux et se mit à trembler.

…

Soi Fong porta la main à sa bouche. Konamura se jeta aux pieds de la chose qui était Yamamoto.

- Pardoooon, je suis impardonnable.

Il sortit une branche d'arbre d'on ne sait où et commença à se flageller.

Le vieux Yama avait été transformé…en crapaud.

Un énorme crapaud vert gris couvert de pustules; il ressemblait à un mix entre un gobelin et une chauve-souris. Il avait les poils sous le menton, formant un semblant de la barbe dont il se flattait autrefois.

- Cette _chose_ ne peut pas être Yama !, s'effara Shunsui, dégrisé sur le champs.

- Crôa !, fit la chose.

Unohana secoua tristement la tête.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Mais la réalité est là…

Quelqu'un éclata d'un grand rire bruyant.

Les capitaines se tournèrent vers le rieur, l'air hostile.

- Désolé, marmonna Kenpachi en essuyant une larme. Mais c'est trop comique !

- Il faut trouver une solution, déclara platement Byakuya.

- Nous avons cherché, répliqua Sasakibe. Et nous avons trouvé un remède !

Soupir de soulagement dans la salle.

- Dans ce livre !, s'exclama le lieutenant en brandissant un bouquin d'un air enthousiaste.

_Le Prince Crapaud._

Les capitaines retombèrent dans l'apathie la plus totale.

…

Toutes les femmes shinigamis du gotei 13 furent réunies dans la première division place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Hinamori en prenant ses cachets - elle est sous anti-dépresseurs depuis le départ d'Aizen.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Matsumoto en secouant ses longs cheveux roux. Mais ça a l'air important.

- Ça l'est, répliqua Nanao en remontant ses lunettes, l'air sévère. Quelque chose est arrivé au Commandant général.

- Quelque chose est arrivé à Papy Yama ?, demanda joyeusement la petite Yachiru.

- Apparemment, il est gravement malade, confia Isane, la lieutenant de la 4ème division.

- …, répondit Nemu quand on lui demanda si c'était à cause d'une potion bizarre de son « créateur ».

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, un peu de silence, je vous prie, interrompit le capitaine Ukitake, debout sur une estrade.

La foule se calma peu à peu.

- J'ai le devoir de vous annoncer que le Commandant général est au plus mal.

La foule fit « Aaaah ».

- Il a été examiné par nos meilleurs nécromanciens, mais nulle n'a su faire disparaître le terrible fardeau qui semble l'écraser chaque jour un peu plus. Sa vie d'avant semble s'éloigner, l'amenant vers le trépas.

La foule fit « Ooooh ».

- C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous êtes notre seul espoir de pouvoir ramener le Commandant Yamamoto à sa forme initiale.

- Que veut-il dire par « forme initiale », demanda Momo Hinamori avant de s'étouffer avec un de ses cachets.

- Hélas, pour cela, il vous faudra faire des sacrifices. Êtes vous prêtes à faire ce sacrifice, pour le bien de la Soul Society et du monde ?

- Mais de quel sacrifice il parle au juste ?, marmonna Matsumoto, qui remarqua alors une tache sur un de ses seins, et tenta de la nettoyer avec la langue.

Ukitake, maître dans l'art d'annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles - quand il ne toussait pas en crachant du sang -, tira un rideau rouge, dévoilant…

« Heuuuurk » fit la foule à l'unisson.

- Celles qui acceptent devront former une queue, et venir embrasser le Commandant général, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son apparence.

Plusieurs femmes s'évanouirent.

….

Et Shunsui les ranima avec un peu de saké - et parfois même un baiser, nullement découragé par les baffes qu'il recevait en échange.

…

- Je dois vraiment faire ça ?, demanda Matsumoto en se penchant sur le crapaud, le regard posé sur son capitaine qui observait avec une neutralité déconcertante son généreux décolleté.

- Oui, grogna-t-il sur un ton agacé - il pensait aux chastes lèvres d'Hinamori qui allait se poser sur la hideuse créature qu'était devenu le Commandant - déjà qu'à l'état naturel il était très laid…

- Zut, ça n'a pas marché !, s'exclama Rangiku en se redressant. Je peux peut-être recommencer ?

- Non non non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'arrêta Ukitake alors qu'elle se penchait à nouveau, dévoilant une grande partie de ses nibards, vision qui déclencha une hémorragie nasale chez la plupart des mâles présents - Zaraki, Mayuri, Shunsui (oui oui, Mayuri est un mâle).

- Suivaaaaaante, hurla Soi Fong d'une voix stridente.

Elle tenait une longue liste et barra le nom de Matsumoto, qui s'en allait, déçue.

- Bonjour Shiro-chan !, salua Momo avec un sourire et un coucou de la main.

- C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya, pisseuse !, grogna le petit.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant les gens !, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Bon, dépêche-toi, il y a du monde qui attend !, grommela-t-il.

- Heu…

- Quoi ?

- Comment on fait ?

- QUOI ?!

- Il faut embrasser ce mignon petit amphibien….comment on fait ?

Hitsugaya se frappa la tête.

- C'est bon, moi j'abandonne, soupira-t-il en sortant.

Byakuya Kuchiki souleva le rideau.

- Tout se passe bien ?

Les autres capitaines présents regardèrent ailleurs, tandis que la jeune Hinamori le regarda d'un air candide.

- Capitaine Kuchiki…

Elle rougit encore plus.

Il resta impassible.

Elle finit par bafouiller :

- Eh bien, comment dire…je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…je n'ai jamais fait ça…

- Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua le noble en approchant.

- Vous voulez bien me montrer ?, demanda la jeune fille à brûle pourpoint.

Les capitaines rivèrent soudainement leurs yeux sur le fier Kuchiki. Il était de notoriété publique que Byakuya Kuchiki était un coincé de première. Mais il obéissait toujours à con devoir. Et son devoir était de montrer à la lieutenant de la cinquième division comment on embrasse un crapaud.

Tous le regardait. Il se baissa.

SMACK

…

POF

…

- Miracle !, s'écria Sasakibe. Le Commandant s'est rétabli !

- Que fais-je ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?, interrogea le vieux Yamamoto en regardant autour de lui d'un air hébété.

- C'est grâce au capitaine Kuchiki !, s'exclama Hinamori, fière de savoir quelque chose. Il a embrassé le Commandant général, et le crapaud s'est transformé en prince !

- C'est vrai, Byakuya ?, demanda le vieillard en dardant un regard brûlant sur le noble capitaine.

Qui rougit.

Qui blêmit.

Et qui s'évanouit comme une gonzesse.


End file.
